Once Upon a Redo
by bridgetxlynnx
Summary: A redo on the aspect of OUAT. I do not own Once Upon a Time or the characters. That is all Eddie and Adam. This is just something I've been toying with for a long time now and I'm finally getting my mojo back. A better summary will be coming soon!


Chapter One

"Storybrooke?" The blonde woman read aloud in disbelief of the name of this town in Maine her supposed son had just brought her to.

"What is Storybrooke and why are we here, kid?" She asked Henry, the kid who was claiming to be her son that she had 10 years ago. Henry looked up at his mother and smiled, the next words coming out of his mouth making her feel very strange yet comforted. "Welcome home, Emma Swan."

Walking into this town, Emma looked around at all the shops and buildings. It oddly looked like a town you'd see in some kind of old horror movie.

"Henry, I think you have the wrong woman.." She said, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that her son came to find her for God knows what reason.

"How did you find me? What makes you think I'm your mother?" Henry stopped and turned to Emma and smiled a bit sadly.

"I found you online and because you gave me up ten years ago in a prison hospital with the biggest regret." How did this kid know she had given birth to him when I was in prison? Emma looked at him with furrowed brows and sighed.

"Okay, you know that much.. I'm not sure how, but you do." She said.

"But, what're we doing here? Why did you bring me here?" She asked, still confused. Henry's smile grew.

"Because you're the savior!" Emma took a step back a bit.

"Savior? What the hell?" She was blown away in even more confusion than before.

"Okay.. where do you live kid, you need to get home, you're obviously tired." She said, heading towards my bright yellow bug and opening the passenger side door for Henry. He sighed and followed.

"It's a rather large house, can't miss it, it's the Mayor's." He said sliding into the bug and slumping down in disappointment.

Pulling into the round-about driveway, Emma looked at the house in front of her in amazement.

"You live here?" She asked, looking down at Henry. He nodded and opened the door, quickly stepping out of it as a woman with short black hair ran out the large red front door. "Henry!" She exclaimed. "Where the hell have you been?! Who is this woman and why were you in her car?" She asked, eyeing up Emma. The woman knew exactly who Emma was but didn't want Henry or her knowing.

"This is my mom, mom. I went to find her.." He said, looking away. Regina's eyes darted right up to Emma, eyeing her up before looking back down at Henry.

"Go up to your room, I'll be up to talk to you about this in a minute." She sternly said, watching her son run up the stairs. Emma cleared her throat, catching the mayors attention.

"I just want you to know that I had no idea he did any of this. Hell, I didn't even believe him when he told me he was my son.." Emma bit her lip, looking down a bit as memories of Henry's birth came flooding back into her mind.

"Let me make something clear with you Ms…" Regina said, realizing she had no idea what the woman in front of her was named.

"Emma. Emma Swan."

"Ms. Swan," Regina started. "You gave Henry up. Closed adoption. I hope this is the only time I will get the displeasure of meeting you." With that, Regina turned on her heel and slammed the large red door in Emma's face. Brows furrowing, Emma couldn't help but start to feel a bit of uneasiness settling in her stomach about her son and the woman who adopted him. Something wasn't right. Not just about Henry and his mother, but with the town she had entered. Sighing a bit as she walked off the front porch and back to her yellow bug, Emma looked around. The down seemed as if it was dead. It was way too quiet for it to be just eight at night. There wasn't a soul in sight and it felt unnerving. Shaking the nerves off, Emma quickly slid into her bug and drove off down the street.

A few moments later, a grumble rose in Emma's stomach and she just couldn't help but laugh. Henry was right, they should have stopped for snacks. Looking from her left and right, Emma spotted a diner down the way and decided to park her car a bit down the street to get some food, but being careful that she wouldn't be spotted by anyone, whether she knew them or not. Walking up the street, Emma was taking in the town around her. It was definitely quaint and unique, she'd give it that, but something about it made it all feel like it wasn't real. Something was making Emma's radar go off. Without realizing, Emma turned the corner to enter the diner when a body collided with her own. Instantly her body stumbled back as an arm caught her by the waist. A shock ran through her body as the strong arm made contact with her and she felt as if she was jolted into a different world.

"I know I'm devilishly handsome, but there's no reason to have to run into me to get my attention, love." The owner of the arm smirked as he spoke in a smooth Irish accent. Emma didn't realize her eyes were closed until she felt herself being straightened up and on her feet. Slowly, Emma opened her eyes and bit back a gasp as her green eyes met eyes bluer than the ocean. She was taken aback at the man. Clearing her throat to try and muster up whatever composure she had left in her, Emma rose an eyebrow at the dark haired man.

"I do hope you know I didn't intentionally run into you." She said, stepping back as she felt her walls of protection start to go back up. Something about the man in front of her felt off, but for the first time in her life, it wasn't a bad feeling.

"Aye, but you did anyway. Fate is a bitch, isn't it." The man straightened his shirt and held out his hand.

"Killian Jones. And you're new here." Killian stated, not even questioning if she was or not. Emma rose a suspicious eyebrow at Killian but took his hand into her own and shook it.

"Emma Swan, and yes, I am new here. How'd you know?" She asked, trying to push down the fact that her hand in Killian's felt really good. Pulling his hand back, Killian started to really look at Emma. No one new has ever come to Storybrooke, ever, so something was special about the woman in front of him. Killian knew things were off about this town, but he couldn't just point as to what exactly it was.

"Sheriff. I know everything." He said, putting his signature smirk back onto his face as he gestured to the diner.

"Were you looking to eat? Granny makes a mean meatloaf." Emma couldn't help but giggle at Killian's remark as she walked past him into the diner, not noticing how Killian genuinely smiled at the sound of Emma's giggle. Before entering the diner, Emma turned back to the sheriff.

"Are you going to just stand there looking dumbfounded or are you going to join me in this wondrous meatloaf?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at the man as he smirked and followed her into the eatery. Something was changing and Killian knew deep down it was for the best.


End file.
